Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved shaft seal and its method of manufacture, and more particularly to an improved combination seal incorporating a molded elastomeric primary sealing lip and a resilient sealing sleeve for contacting and forming a seal with a relatively rotating cylindrical surface at axially spaced locations on the surface.